Dragonet's Rampage
Synopsis Ninja Dragonet is controlled by Team Rocket to go on a rampage. Transcript Giovanni has just approved Eddie and Emily's brilliant plan- to control Ninja Dragonet with an extremely powerful controlling device. Giovanni: I expect success. Both: Yes, sir. Elizabeth and friends were enjoying lunch on a picnic table. Rotom: Mmm... Delicious! Suddenly, a robotic arm comes out, but Dragonet grabs it. Dragonet: Nice try, you stupi... A beam shoots out and hits Dragonet in the head, causing her to clutch her head in pain. Her eyes flash for a few seconds before she completely falls under control. Elizabeth: Team Rocket! Rotom: What just happened? Suddenly, Dragonet knocks Elizabeth down and begins to choke the life out of her, Team Rocket controlling her actions. Rotom: Elizabeth! The trainer cannot breathe. Eddie: Hah! She’s under our control now! Rotom: ELIZABETH! WAKE UP! Emily: Stab her and kill her. Rotom screams as Dragonet kills Elizabeth. Dragonet then raises her blade to stab Rotom. Rotom: No, Elizabeth, come back! Come back! Dragonet swings her blade to kill Rotom. Rotom: Stop! Everyone, we have to get to that controlling device. Manaphy: Emily's holding it. Dragonet pinned down Manaphy and raised her blade. Suddenly, a Hyper Beam blasted Dragonet. Out of the smoke came a Cinccino and Magearna. Rotom is still crying over Elizabeth. Its glowing tears fall on her, and she opens her eyes. Cinccino was knocked onto the ground as she fought back against being stabbed. She used Thunderbolt. Magearna blasted the controlling device with Fluer Cannon. Team Rocket: We have to retreat. They get in a helicopter and fly off. Elizabeth: But this isn't over yet. We have to calm Dragonet down now. Rotom and Meloetta float up in a bubble of light. Both: Once there was a scared Pokémon, Feared by all, Unfair justice. He was an outcast for so many years, But then A girl of blonde hair Melted his frozen heart ~~~~ Dragonet drops her blade as the brainwashing wears off. She then blacks out from the effects of returning back to normal. Elizabeth: Dragonet? Elizabeth shakes the Hybrid, but she does not wake up. Then she sees Cinccino. Cinccino: Long story. Elizabeth: We have to get Dragonet to the Pokémon Center. Manaphy checks her pulse to see if she’s alright. They rush her to the Pokémon Center and a Chansey takes her into the emergency room. A few minutes later, the nurse comes out. Joy: Well, I have some unfortunate news. Everyone: What? Rotom: Is she dead? Joy: No. Elizabeth: What's the bad news? Elizabeth was worried what she did to Dragonet. Finny starts to cry, worried about her mom. Joy: She's in a coma. Rotom: A what? Elizabeth: It's when you're still alive but you're unconscious for a while. Manaphy: How long will she be out for? Joy: There’s no telling. Finny continued crying. Joy picks up the poor baby Hybrid and hugs her to calm her down. Rotom: This is all my fault! What have I done? Elizabeth: It's not your fault. It's Team Rocket's fault. Finny: First a divorce, now my mom’s in the hospital in a coma! Phione: Team Rocket fled in a helicopter, so there's no way to know where they are now. Akeno, Gordon, Glorysia, Ichiga, Valona and Josie arrived. Glorysia: Elizabeth! Are you okay!? Josie: Are you hurt? Elizabeth: Yeah. Delphox and Skylinda were extremely worried. Rotom: Dragonet fell into a coma. Delphox: Oh my! Finny, thinking Elizabeth put Dragonet into a coma, runs off. Elizabeth: Finny, wait! Too late. The green hybrid was already gone. Elizabeth starts to cry. Elizabeth runs after her. But when she gets to her, she is tackled and pinned. The green Hybrid draws out a blade. Elizabeth does her best to keep Finny’s blade away from her. Meloetta sedates her with its song. Elizabeth: Finny, listen! It’s not my fault! Rotom: It was Team Rocket that fired that beam and we couldn't do anything. Finny: You and Meloetta sang the song that knocked her in a coma. And you both belong to Elizabeth. Elizabeth: That song calmed her down. She was unconscious from the controlling device. Finny: I’m not believing you! Goodbye! Finny lets Elizabeth go and runs away. Elizabeth continues to cry because her one of her friends was in a coma and her offspring that Elizabeth had taken in had just run away. Major events * Dragonet kills Elizabeth under Team Rocket's control, but she is revived by Rotom's tears. * Elizabeth's Cinccino is revealed to know Thunderbolt. * Glorysia's Olympeon is revealed to have learned Aerial Ace. * Akeno's Swampert is revealed to have learned Hammer Arm. * Dragonet falls into a coma for a while and does not appear as Finny runs away. Category:Pokémon Storybook Series